poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a Barney/Disney crossover film. It will premeire on YouTube in the nearby future. Plot: Before Winnie the Pooh went on any of his adventures, he was busy one morning doing hie "stout-ness exercises" when he decided to have a quick smackeral of honey, only to discover he's run out. So, he decides to get some, only to fail miserably. At that point, he comes across his long-time friend, a big purple dinosaur named Barney, and his three little dino pals BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, who decide to help him. They decide to go see Pooh and Barney's friend, Christopher Robin, and ask him to help. Pooh asks him for a balloon and then covers himself in mud, disguising himself as a little black rain cloud. Unfortuantely, his plan goes badly, so Pooh decides to go see if his friend Rabbit has any honey. When he gets there, he does, and soon he eats all of his honey and gets stuck in Rabbit's front door. No matter how hard they try, they can't budge him out. Owl flies in and sees how difficult Pooh's predictment is. That's when Gopher comes in, claiming to be of help, planning to use dynamite, but Pooh refuses. Rabbit and the dinos come back with Christopher Robin and Eeyore in to help, but soon they decide to wait until Pooh gets thinner. Barney and the dinos decide to stay with Rabbit and help make the best of the situation, and makes Pooh's butt into a hunting trophy. After a while, Rabbit leans against Pooh's bottom, and budges. So, he, Barney, and Christopher Robin gather everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood to pull him out. Finally, one big ram in of Rabbit's head sends Pooh flying in a honey tree, sending all of the bees flying away in fear. Pooh celebrates by filling his stomach with honey. Several days later, the dinos are now staying with Pooh, when the east wind and west wind are in the other's direction, causing quite a breeze. Pooh and the kids head for Pooh's Thoughtful Spot to think, when Gopher comes in when they get there and informs them it's "Winds-day", so Pooh, misunderstanding the warning, decides to go wish his neighbors a happy winds-day, starting with his best friend, Piglet. BJ decides to tell Pooh about it while they join him. When they get there, Piglet gets caught in the wind. Soon, his scarf gets tangled in the wind, and Pooh holds the string of it, so Piglet gets sent flying like a kite, The five fly toward Kanga and Roo's house, Eeyore's stick tent, and Rabbit's garden. They end up at Owl's place, and he invites them in for a cup of tea. But then, the tree starts to rock back anf forth from the wind, and soon falls down, but everyone survives. Barney, Christopher Robin and the others come in to check on everyone, and Eeyore decide to find Owl a new home, until the old one gets fixed. Later that night, Pooh and the dinos are visited by a strange character named Tigger, who justed moved into the wood and in need of some food, but when he eats Pooh's honey, he neglects it saying it's for heffalumps and woozles, and then he leaves. That night, Pooh has a nightmare about the heffalumps and woozles and when he awakes, its raining. In fact, it's flooding. It's even flooding in every house and home in the wood, including Piglet's. The flood sends him sailing away, before he sends a message in a bottle, asking for help. Back at Pooh's house, after Pooh saves all his honey pots, he is snacking a bit when he falls into the flood. Barney and the little dinos, on the other hand, imagined one of Pooh's other pots as a boat to sail to Christopher Robin's house, where everyone in the wood sails to. Roo finds Piglet's message and Christopher Robin sends Owl to find him. When he does, he's sitting on Pooh's butt, still with his head in the honey pot, and alerts Piglet of the rescue, completey unaware of the waterfall. As they fall, Pooh decides to switch places with Piglet to save him. Then the three head to C.R.'s house, and he congratulates Pooh on saving Piglet, and even announces a hero party when the flood's over. During the party, Eeyore comes in, announces he found a new house for Owl, unaware it's actually Piglet's. As everyone tries to tell Eeyore, Piglet gives the house to Owl, so Pooh decides to let Piglet stay with him. So, he asks C.R. to his hero party for two instead of one, and he does. Few weeks after that, in the fall, Tigger is going around bouncing on Pooh, Piglet, and Rabbit, who is angered at Tigger's bouncing, so he decides to have Pooh and Piglet help him by abandoning him in the woods. Barney and the dinos decide to follow them so they make sure he sees the error of his ways. The next day, Rabbit's plan goes as follows, but the three can't find their way home, especially since Rabbit thinks he knows what he's doing, so he leaves them. So, Pooh and Piglet decide to rest in the sandpit they keep finding, until Pooh's stomach wakes them saying his honeypots are calling him. Suddenly, as Pooh and Piglet find home, Tigger and the dinos find them, and Tigger goes by himself to find Rabbit, and he does. Then when winter comes, Tigger and the little dinos go to Roo's house to go and play with him. They go to the ice skating rink where Rabbit is. Tigger goes skating himself, but then loses his baance, crashes into Rabbit, and runs into a snowbank, causing Rabbit to crash into his house. Soon, Tigger and Roo go bouncing through the woods, when Tigger accidently jumps to the very top of the tallest tree in the forest, and is now scared to climb down. Meanwhile, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff find Pooh and Piglet, who found Tigger and Roo's tracks, unaware that they're theirs. Then they hear Tigger howling for help. At first, they don't know it's him, until they find the tree they're stuck in.Shortly, Barney comes with the rest of the Hundred Acre Wood to the tree, and Christopher Robin has everyone use his coat as a net to save them. Roo goes first, but Tigger refuses to go. Rabbit even makes him promise to never bounce again if he comes down, But then the narrator gives him a lift, by tilting the book and setting him down the paragraph sideways, and tiliting him down into the snow. But then Rabbit reminds Tigger of his promise, so Tigger leaves in tears, and everyone is sadder than ever, but Rabbit's the exact opposite. Then, Baby Bop, C.R., Piglet, and Roo say they miss Tigger's bouncing, and they convince Rabbit that he missed it too, which makes Tigger happy and gets his bouncing back, and everyone bounces to celebrate. At the end, Christopher Robin, Pooh Bear, and all four of the dinos accompany the narrator in the last chapter to say goodbye to the viewers, and announce of Christopher Robin's departure to school. In the end, Barney and the three little dinos, inspired by their adventures with Pooh and friends, decide to go on adventures themselves. He asks Pooh that if he ever goes on adventures himself, to let us know by using his imagination. Trivia: *This movie obviously happened before any of Pooh's Adventures. *The storyline continues in Barney the Dinosaur, Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore. Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Musical Films